fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Onyx and Coal
=Pokemon Onyx and Coal= Pokemon gets a whole new twist in the two newest versions: Onyx and Coal. A 3-D Pokemon game for the DS that is wi-fi enabled to go on adventures with your friends, with the insertion of a friend code. =The Adventure= In this new pokemon game, you play as either Mark, or Leshawna (depending on chosen gender). You start in the lovely town of Maru. You are a 12 year old kid, who just turned 12 that day, but you hate pokemon. The main character decides to try pokemon to make his/her parents happy. He/She goes to the pokemon lab, where there are 3 kids already there. With 3 starters and 4 kids, the professor, professor Alder, decides to test everyone. Each kid gets a pokemon to fight with against another wild one. After the test, the professor says the other 3 kids were the best and gives them the starters, but says she wants to see you after they leave. When they leave, the professor tells you that you have a talent for pokemon battling and asks that you join a secret organization that is tracking down a group of villians named Team Time, who is trying to build a time machine to alter the past. You agree to it. The professor slides a wall down to reveal another 3 starters and lets you choose one. Then you set off to get the gym badges, to look like a normal trainer. After you get the first badge, a Team Time member takes notice to you and asks if you would join the team. Unlike the other Pokemon games, you can choose to join their team and be a part of their team, or to stay as you are. The Good Side In the good side, you play through as you normally would, collecting badges (10 on this region), taking down the evil team, battling the elite 4 which always has 5 people in it for some reason. Yep, normal playing for a pokemon game ... having to catch them all ... The Bad Side This side of the story is intresting. You don't exactly collect badges, you collect medals for all the work you've done. Usually, missions consist of catching a certain pokemon, a trade for a smaller peon, and beat a certain trainer. when you get around the 6th medal, you can go back through time to the prehistoric ages, the mideval times, or even to stop yourself from joining the team so the other you can stay on task. You still play as future you after you stop yourself, but then your boss suggests going to the elite 4 at some point in time. When you reach the champion, it's you. you have the exact same pokemon at the exact levels with exact stats and the exact order of pokemon with exact stats. After that, a paradox happens that causes time to collapse on itself. Then you go through a cave that constantly changes to the sky, and a forest. At the endof the cave, you exit to find you're floating through space. You find the legendary pokemon, and a fight ensues. After it has beaten/captured, it returns everything back to normal. more updates soon. Category:Fan Games